Slow Dance
by trace93
Summary: Tim & Lyla's thoughts during a romantic dance at the wedding reception. A bit of fluff... Through FNL S3.


**Slow Dance**

Tim and Lyla's thoughts during Billy/Mindy's wedding reception, 3.13. These characters are not mine.

_At Billy and Mindy's wedding reception, Tim took it well when I told him I was going to Vanderbilt. He said he didn't want to be that guy who stopped me from my dream._

_Then he asked me to dance. Didn't say anything, just gave me that sly look, took my hand, and led me to the dance floor._

_I was surprised as he's just never been a dancer. Guess with the Champale, the wedding, the song – "Fooled Around and Fell In Love" – he was in the right mood._

_Makes me blush, he was so romantic. He wrapped his big hands around my waist and pulled me in, then whispered how gorgeous I am._

-/-/-/-

I felt this flood of affection for Lyla right then. We been through tough times. The Six triangle, her parents splitting, her dad riding my ass, her sudden problems with money and college… and recently, living together. Much as I love her, it was rushed.

Maybe I was a little glad that she was going to Vanderbilt, cause the pressure was off. So if—when—I go to San Antonio State, I'd be a lone wolf, even if Garrity and I were still a couple. Best of both worlds.

Anyway, I was just buzzed, horny, and felt like flirting with my gal. I'da made love to her right there if we weren't surrounded.

So I did the next best thing. A slow dance. I ain't much for dancin', but hell… a slow dance is almost as good as sex if you do it the right way. Sometimes better.

I pulled her in tight and whispered in her ear as low as I could, which drives her crazy most anytime, but in that situation, it was catnip.

I could feel her shiver, the heat rising off the nape of her pretty neck.

And that song… after that damn practice when I was walking in the rain and she stopped, when we had that crazy fight and then kissed… that song was on in her car. Don't know if she remembers that, but I'll never forget it.

-/-/-/-

_By the car that night, we kissed so hard, as hard as I was pummeling Tim…_

_At first it was reflex, emotion, anguish about Jason. Did I want it? Whatever, it turned into this mutual, intoxication._

_We were both dazed when we got in the car, and "Fooled Around" was on._

_Then I saw that look in his eye. Don't wanna say pure lust, because it really was deeper than that, but we made out like our lives depended on it._

-/-/-

We were rockin' gently to the song, barely moving.

I whispered how sexy she looked and pushed against her. By then I was gettin' hard.

She pushed back, grabbing my shirt and running her hands over my back muscles.

She tipped her head back into my palm, and pulled her head in to mine.

Breathed deep into her silky hair. Kissed her forehead, her temples, her eyes. Tasted her skin, like honeydew.

-/-/-

_It was Tim at his most seductive. He may not remember calculus, but when it comes to love, he forgets nothing._

_Those sweet, plump lips—they're built to kiss. They're ridiculous._

_And he's a greedy kisser. Likes to dominate, show his love, his lust._

_Feeling how hot and hard he was… it was driving me over the edge. All those people around just intensified things._

-/-/-/-

She slid her hands around my hips, under my jacket, and into my waistband, and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

Then she tilted her face up to mine and gave me this look that just said, take me. Now.

We kissed. And kissed. Ever mention I love to kiss? One of my favorite things.

And when Garrity makes these kitten noises, I know I got her. Right before she turns into a tiger.

God I love that.

-/-/-/-

_Another song had begun—"Crazy," by Patsy Cline. One of Tim's favorites. He went, "mmmm" when it came on._

_He leaned in to me again, and damned if he didn't put more love into that sweet, creamy, slow motion kiss than anytime we'd ever done it._

_Then he licked and kissed my ear and said, "I want you. This second."_

_The spell was broken when Billy and Mindy announced they were leaving and Tim had to see them off._

_Tim just bit his lip, cocked his head, and gave me that look that said, hold that thought. But unlike Chris, I knew he was good for his word. And Lord, was he._

-/-/-

p.s.... The sex was better than the dance. Gonna have to work more on the slow dance seduction.


End file.
